A Buncha Lupittoo
by Nicoliiie
Summary: Since no one else ships Dark Pit and Lucas I chose to make a one-shot book about them, enjoy lol.
1. Lonely

**_Starting this off short and sweet_**

Pittoo couldn't help but feel alone, he hated these episodes. He would randomly feel sad and lonely and he hated it, he hated it more than anyone would ever know. Nobody truly understood where they started, probably the beginning of highschool.

He was always the lesser twin, Pit being the more outgoing, extroverted and hyper soul. Pittoo had a reputation for being quiet, snappy and rude, which made people gravitate away from him.

He didn't blame them.

He sucked.

Even his own family didn't understand it, not knowing why he was so reserved and lonely, it seemed as if nobody did.

Except for one person.

Lucas, oh selfless, sweet and kindhearted Lucas. He was not only Pittoo's best friend, but his only friend. He didn't understand why, but Lucas seemed borderline obsessed with befriending the boy, at first he tried to shut him out, assuming it was a stupid prank, but after a while he slowly began opening up to him. Lucas was always asking how he was, helping him up when he was down, and was there for him when no one was. Everyone loved Lucas, so it was a suprise to both them and Pittoo that he'd want to associate with such a...

A...

Loner.

He brought out his phone and dialed a number, and soon, it picked up "hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Luke, I'm down it again" Pittoo breathed out.

"Pittoo? Wanna talk about it?"

The boy smiled "I'd love that"


	2. Of Birthdays and Kisses

**_Two updates??? In one day??? It's more likely than you think_****_In which Dark Pit attempts to spend personal time Lucas, it sorta works_**

Dating was a very controversial thing in the smash mansion, not that it was bad, it's just that once you publically announced your relationship with somebody, everyone seemed to want to stick their nose in your business, such was the case of Dark Pit and Lucas.

Okay, they didn't really plan for their relationship to go public, it was really supposed to be a private thing, but it just so happened that during one of the more, um, "touchy feely" encounters, a certain orange inkling walked in and busted them out to everyone.

Now the two couldn't go anywhere without _somebody _cracking pervy jokes, or _somebody _wanting to know every detail of their romantice life. Lucas, being the sweetheart that he was, never showed how uncomfortable he was, he always answered the nosy questions to the best of his abilities and always broke up large groups without any sort of violence or foul mouthage.

Lord bless his soul.

Dark Pit on the other hand absolutely despised all of this new attention, having everyone stick their long noses into _his_ personal business with _his _boyfriend just felt wrong. Not only that, but on his part it just felt so negative, if he didn't know any better he'd say the rest of the smashers didn't want him to be together with Lucas, or they thought he didn't deserve Lucas. Although that was understandable, going by just how fundamentally different the two are as people, it still pissed him off because it wasn't any of their concern.

What was so confusing? He loved Lucas, Lucas loved him, end of story.

So, since Lucas' birthday was coming up, he had devised the perfect plan to not only keep everyone away from them, but to spend the whole day _alone with Lucas._

This plan? It was gonna work, he could smell it.

~UWU~

As the alarm rang, Dark Pit knew it was time for phase one of the plan, he was already getting himself prepares for his boyfriend's birthday.

Hair? Check.

Gifts? Check.

Outfit? Check

Mood for the day? Check.

He slipped out of his room and tip toed into Lucas', sliding a note on his bedside counter as he left. The dark angel then proceeded to go into the kitchen and with the help of Peach's recipe book, attempted to make omelettes, as Lucas seemed to love them so much. It took him a few tries, he managed to burn the first 23 but the 24th were perfect (okay not perfect; just not burnt), so he added a few extra's like pepper and such before placing the plates down. He looked out of the window with a smile, the sun was still rising, this was going to be perfect.

He checked his gifts for Lucas, a bouqué of sunflowers, and a large wrapped box that made him constantly feel giggly when he looked at it, Lucas was gonna love this! He was gonna be boyfriend of the year- no, century!

He got up and made his way out of the mansion, walking towards the gazebo that was usually inhabited by the princesses to wait for Lucas.

~ÒWÓ~

Lucas woke up in a happy mood, it was his birthday, he was officially 15! He was no old enough to not technically be a kid but not be an adult either! As he stretched, he saw a letter on his counter, curious, he took it and read it:

_To Lucas_

_I wanted to spend the day with you so meet me at the gazebo, but ya gotta be quick or the others will start being weird, I made you some omelettes and they're in the kitchen btw_

_I also got you a suprise_

_Happy birthday you cute nerd_

**_Dark Pit_**

Lucas shook his head but blushed, softly cuddling the letter as he went to get ready, as nice as he was to everyone else who wanted to know more about them, spending the day _alone _with Dark Pit seemed really nice. He brushed his teeth, showered, and proceeded to look for the perfect outfit, he went with a simple sweater and jeans combo because who could got wrong with that?

He quickly went to the kitchen and ate the omelettes "oddly spicy... but not bad" he shrugged. As he ate, he quickly looked around, he doubted many smashers knew it was his birthday as he wasn't that high maintainence, but he was still cautious. Once he finished, he uncharactaristicly left the plate without washing and rushed outside.

He looked to find the gazebo, and long behold he saw his boyfriend sitting on one of the benches, waiting for him. He felt all fluttery as he skipped over to him, the angel immediately placed his stuff down and went to embrace the other "haaaappy birthday!" he smiled, Lucas nuzzling his chest.

"You look... really good today Kuro" the blond softly responded. Dark Pit, still not used to being complimented (especially by his boyfriend) or the usage of his real name, found himself becoming a blushing mess.

"So, I was planning to go to Nintendo Town, maybe do some shopping or grab a bite?" He stuttered out, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Lucas gently took his hands into his and rubbed the base "I'd love to" he blinked before giving Dark Pit a small peck on the cheek.

Dark Pit found himself flushing even more as he tucked the box away in a bag and held out the flowers "oh um, by the way, I got you these, for your birthday" he said, trying to find a less awkward way of speaking, Lucas seemingly didn't notice his awkward disposition because be took the flowers with a look of awe and happiness.

"Oh Kuro... thank you so much, this is... so sweet... I love it...!" Lucas said quietly, holding the flowers in one hand and holding Dark Pit's hand in the other "shall we go" he said with that same calm, and gentle voice he seemingly always spoke in.

Dark Pit still wasn't over how soft his hands were, especially for a psychic who used their hands for 99.9% of their moves, and he almost didn't respond due to the warmness from his hands travelling through his whole body and making him feel cozy.

Lucas made him feel cozy.

"Sure" the angel smiled, "let's go" and with that they were off. The walk was nice, they mainly talked about everyday things, and enjoyed couple luxuries they usually couldn't such as Dark Pit wrapping his arm around Lucas and bringing him close, something that, if they did in the mansion, would cause everyone to freak out for whatever reason.

As they walked, Dark Pit saw a local cinema that made him smirk, if he and Lucas went to the movies, they'd probably end up sharing very not-so-subtle kisses, and then they could sneak out to the bathroom and fully make out!

God, he was so smart.

"Yo Luke, how about a movie?" Dark Pit suggested, as his blond partner threw his head up quickly before smiling "sure, but what movie?"

Dark Pit looked, what kinda movie would get Lucas in the mood to make out with him... "How about _Bed or Wed?_ Dark Pit suggested, picking out the most generic romcom he could find.

Lucas' eyes twinkled "I was waiting for that movie! Let's go!"

~W~

Little did the two love birds know that they were indeed being watched, by a a certain goddess, witch, bounty hunter and angel.

"Look how sweet they are, I'm so proud of Pittoo, he found someone reeeaaal special!" Pit gushed as he watched the two teens make their way into the cinema.

Samus glared "as long as he doesn't hurt Lucas, I won't hurt him" she snorted. She wasn't very impressed to hear that snappy and rude Dark Pit was in a relationship with Lucas, and she honestly deserved that the boy deserved better than a stupid clone, but out of fear of hurting Lucas she chose to be quiet and stay out of it.

Bayonetta nodded "and they better not partake in any lewd activities or I swear will blow that raven's brains out" she snapped.

Palutena snorted "you don't really have the right to criticize lewd things, do you Bayo"

Bayonetta aimed a gun at her "don't start with me lightie"

Pit sighed "ladies, let's not, we came here to watch them in order to make sure they're okay, not to argue" he then looked towards Bayonetta and Samus "also, I doubt Pittoo would hurt him, I can see it in the way he looks at him that... Pittoo really loves Lucas" he beamed.

The two gunners decides to take his word for it and brush it off, keeping an eye on the cinema.

~TWT~

In just over an hour, the two came out of the cinema with dejected faces "that had to be... one of the worst movies I have ever seen" Lucas said exhasperatedly.

Dark Pit nodded, the film was so bad that he lost his will to even attempt to sneak Lucas out so they could make out "I can't believe I spent money on that..."

"Why not Pizza Shack? To clear our minds of that mess" Lucas said, gaining a simple nod from his partner. He gently held his hand and they made their way to the local pizza place.

The four stalkers sneakily followed the two as they made their way to the pizzal parlour and watched as they ordered, conversed, ate and payed for their food "nothing innapropriate so far..." Bayonetta mumbled.

"Hey Luke, let's get back to the gazebo at the mansion, I wanna give you something" Dark Pit smiled.

The four followed the couple as they made their way back before sitting on the benches.

Dark Pit removed the bag he had and brought out the box "I've been working on this for over a year, it took a while, but I think the payoff was worth it" he bit his lip.

Lucas gently unwrapped the gift, careful to not break whatever was inside, soon out game a box that when opened had a small pendant that had a sunflower on it. but the closer Lucas looked, her saw that the colors had phrases on them.

_I love your smile._

_I love your hair._

_I think you're beautiful._

_I'm so lucky to have you._

_Your voice is nice to listen to._

_You're perfect._

_Thank you for being with me._

_I love you._

Lucas could barely read the whole thing, his eyes were being filled with tears and were gettng glassier the more he read it "so... what do you-" before he could finish, Dark Pit felt the boy wrap his arms around his shoulders and swiftly kiss him, when they parted, the angel awkwardly chuckled "I'm guessing you like"

Lucas snorted "like? I love it, and I love you, so... so much!" he happily beamed "this was the best birthday ever, Kuro... I... love you so much!" he squeed before locking their lips once more. This time it was a little more passionate, not exactly _inappropriate_, but not exactly something you'd do in front of kids.

Which set off Bayonetta.

"GET OFF HIM YOU PERVERT!" was all that was heard before Dark Pit found himself running from a manic witch and a bounty hunter.

Lucas sighed, couldn't he spend one day with Dark Pit without someone butting in?


	3. Role Reversal

**_Lucas barely shows how he truly feels, and he's always the one comforting Dark Pit, however things change this time._**

Today was an odd day.

Dark Pit was currently in the cafeteria on his own, sitting at an empty table and waiting for his best friend to arrive, which was already strange. Usually, the dark angel would sit beside Lucas at the table the blond's friends usually sat at, quietly listening as they conversed. If anything, the fact that Dark Pit, who barely ever wakes up unless forcefully prompted, was there before Lucas was already a huge red flag.

This wasn't a one time thing though, for the past few days Lucas had barely left his room and seemed to be actively avoiding Dark Pit, whenever he approached the psychic to congradulate him on a fight won, he'd quickly dash away, whenever he wanted to invite him to hang out, he'd bullshit an excuse to not go.

He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that his best friend clearly no longer wanted anything to do with him, or the fact that his best friend wouldn't tell him that.

"Maybe he just grew bored of me... not suprised" Dark Pit (at least in his mind) never contributed much to their friendship, it was always Lucas checking up on him, Lucas making sure he was okay, Lucas supporting him when he had another fit of anger or depression.

Not once had Dark Pit done the same to Lucas.

Then again, as far as he was concerned Lucas had never needed his support, Lucas was strong, he was calm at all times and never needed someone to pat him on the back and say "calm down" or "it's gonna be okay". While finicky at times, Dark Pit had never actually seen Lucas cry before, and although he knew about his _fucking tragic_ past, Lucas was seemingly over it, not once flinching and talking about the situation so casually that one could believe he's making it up on the spot.

Lucas didn't need to cry, Lucas didn't need a pat on the back, and Lucas didn't need to rely on other people to feel complete.

He was better than Dark Pit in every way.

Dark Pit shook his head, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts, if Lucas didn't want his friendship then so be it, he wouldn't bother him anymore. He stood up "I have a match..." he groaned, stretching. It was time to go back to the lonely life in the mansion he had endured during his first few months.

Still, he had grown so accustomed to having an actual friend that this life no longer seemed as appealing as it used to.

~XWX~

Dark Pit yawned, he had just finished over nineteen fights in one day and was just about to pass out, all he really cared about was slamming on his bed and snoozing like he had never snoozed before. He made his way down the mansion hall, relishing in the newly found quiet and more serene atmosphere that he barely ever got to experience during the earlier hours. As he walked, he passed Lucas' room, seeing thst sunflower symbol made his chest twist, knowing he could no longer enter that room and spend the night when he was feeling down messed with him in ways he really didn't understand. He was supposed to be used to loneliness, but now that he was thrusted back into it, he felt his chest constantly hurting really bad.

He continued walking, pausing when he heard what sounded like sniffling coming from the room, he took a few steps back, listening closer. He nodded, he definately heard sobbing and sniffling coming from the room, he found this strange, Lucas never cried. "I shouldn't go in, he doesn't want to see me..." he mumbled, contemplating whether he should see what was wrong or go away. He pondered, maybe the reason Lucas wanted nothing to do with him was because he barely checked how he was doing? If he showed that he too would comfort Lucas when he's down, maybe he'd want to be friends again.

It was weird, never had Dark Pit wanted to preserve a friendship this badly.

He slowly creaked the door open "h-hello" he quietly utteref out to the other.

Lucas was sitting at the edge of his bed, his legs buried beneath his knees when Dark Pit walked in. As soon as the psychic heard the door open, he shot his head up, his eyes were red and swollen from crying, his cheeks were purely tear stained and his sniffles had not died down in the slightest.

Lucas was crying.

Huh.

"Kuro, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked in his usual calm voice, albeit rather warbly due to his tears. He went to grab a few tissues before blowing his nose, which gave Dark Pit a chance to sir beside the spot he was sitting on.

The angel fiddled with his fingers "I... heard crying, so I came to see if you were okay..." he said in a hush voice, not knowing how to go about this whole "comfort your crying friend" thing.

Lucas sat beside him with a shakey exhale "thank you for coming... I guess it was destiny..."

"Destiny? Lucas, are you okay?" Dark Pit asked with a hint of worry.

Lucas cracked a small smile before speaking in a soft, almost nurturing voice "you're the reason I'm upset, but you didn't do anything" he placed a hand over his face, his eyes welling with tears "it's so stupid, _I made you worry_-"

Dark Pit's brows furrowed "don't you ever call yourself being upset stupid, if I did something then tell me, keeping it to yourself will only hurt us both"

"Did I not tell you that you did nothing?"

"Then why are you upset with me?"

"I'm not upset at you, I'm upset at something to do with you"

"I knew it" Dark Pit looked to the floor "you dont wanna associate with me anymore..."

Lucas shot his head his way "that's not it...!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I just... I just can't!"

"Is that code for you hate me or something...!?"

"No!"

"Then what is it!?"

"_I LIKE YOU! I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU, OKAY!?"_

Dark Pit looked in shock as Lucas began crying heavily into his hands, the room had gone from the sound of yelling to the sound of crying again, he wasn't sure what to do, this made him feel weird.

Lucas attempted to wipe his face "I like you... a lot, I like how quiet you are, I like your voice, I like how awkward yet caring you are, and I wanted to tell you but..." Lucas leaned back onto his bed "I'm scared..."

Dark Pit looked at him "of rejection?"

The blond shook his head "no, of loving people... everyone I've ever loved seems to just... always slip away from me, I was so scared that it would keep happening, so I developed a fear of love" the angel could hear his friend's voice choking up "w-when I realized that I loved you, I became so scared that I'd lose you next and be all alone again, so I thought... I'd avoid you until the feelings left, but they only got worse and I started missing you really bad, a-and now-"

Lucas was cut off by Dark Pit grabbing him by the hands and pulling him into a hug "I would never leave you, not matter what, I'll stay by your side forever, and nothing could make me leave"

Simple words, but by the sudden grib of his tunic and the gentle shaking beneath him, Lucas liked those words. He began letting out all of his emotions and cried into his friend's chest "_th-thank you"_ he shakily mumbled, attempting to calm himself down from his small fit.

"Also..." Dark Pit began, causing Lucas to look up at him.

"I like you too"


	4. Slip of the Tongue

**_A very short drabble b_****_ased off of a scene in the Watamote manga I found hilarious_**

**_Also sexual innuendo/foul language so yee_**

Lucas was determined to win.

You see, Lucas had a crush on a boy in his year called Kuro Icarus, which suprised many people. Although others saw a gloomy and intimidating emo wannabe delinquent, Lucas saw a quiet and aloof boy with secrets to tell and a heart to spill, which he found really, really hot. There was a problem that was getting in the way of his love however.

This problem was called Pit.

Pit was a boy that always seemed to hang around Kuro no matter what, calling him "Pittoo" and other nicknames and all round being rather friendly with him compared to the others. This worried Lucas, he refused to lose is one true love to _him._ So he decided to sit with them at lunch. Although he would usually politely ask to sit beside somebody, he quickly slid to their table and smiled "I hope you two don't mind if I sit here" he smiled with as much innocence as he could muster.

Pit shrugged "I don't, and I know he doesn't, do ya Pittoey?"

"Go to hell"

Lucas brought out his lunch box and watched as the two conversed, Pit looked at him before looking at Kuro and then smirked, whispering something to him.

_"how do you feel, your fourth grade crush is sitting right beside you, try not to get your cock hard" _Pit snickered.

"Please die" Kuro quickly responded.

Lucas felt his face flush, although he didn't hear exactly what Pit said, he did hear the word "cock", how did he feel so comfortable saying such vulgar things to him? "Are you two dating?" he blurted out.

The two blinked, Kuro snorting "as if, you are joking right?"

_G__reat, I still have a chance!' _Lucas smiled before texting a few people "I hope you don't mind me inviting my friend over!" he giggled _'maybe this'll make that loser less confident when saying weird things!'_

It wasn't long before Ness cam sliding over next to Lucas "suuuuuuup dudio" he chuckled.

Pit smirked "ooooh, _two _cute boys beside you, try not to get a boner Pittoo"

"Actually die in a fire, please"

"You probs already got one, you weirdo pervo, if that why you have your arms between your legs, your hiding a boner?"

"N-No, I'm just not used to eating near this many people" Kuro murmured.

"Fat chance, it's only two extra people! If you don't have a boner then show me!"

"Go choke on something"

Whilst Ness found the exchanges funny, Lucas felt enraged, what was their relationship and how was Pit so casually talking to Kuro like that? He wanted to show his crush that he was just as confident as Pit and could also make dirty comments to him, so Lucas cleared his throat, and with a loving smile and calm eyes, he looked straight into Kuro's eyes.

_I happen to be very interested in your cock, Kuro"_

The table went completely silent, everyone looking dead at Lucas. It took the blond a few seconds to really process exactly what he just said, his face turned seven shades redder "th-that's what Pit said earlier, right?" he quickly stuttered.

Pit turned up his nose "ew, no I didn't"

Lucas looked back at Ness _"Ness... save meeee..."_

Pit began snorting "woah, golden boy Lucas is a closet pervert? Ha, what a laugh! Lemme guess, do you try and look at Pittoo when you're changing, do you have _nude _pictures of him, or-"

Ness slammed his hand on the table, glaring at Pit "so what if he's into Kuro's cock, is that a bad thing?"

Pit's laughter slowly died down "well, not exactly but it is a little strange that he-"

"Can you blame him for being into Kuro's cock? I mean, he's liked him since fourth grade!"

_"N-Ness... stooop...!"_

Pit shrugged "I'm just saying it's a little pervy"

Ness pouted "what's so pervy about liking your crush's cock? It's completely natural to be sexually attracted to them, that doesn't make Luke a pervert!"

_"N-Ness, p... leeease...!"_

"How is openly declaring your love for someones dick not pervy?"

"Liking Kuro's cock doesn't make him pervy, it just makes him a boy who likes his crush's dick! Lucas is a sweet, loving, caring and honest boy, he just so happens to be a sweet, loving, caring and honest boy that really, really, _really _likes Kuro's cock!"

_"NESS! P-Please... s... top talking..." _Lucas wailed aloud.

"Ooh, sorry..." his friend mumbled.

Kuro stood up "I... gotta go" he said before going.

"Hey, wait up dude!" he looked at Lucas "look, I like ya kid, not as much as Pittoo does but I like ya, buuuut if you could not talk about you liking towards my twin brother penis in front of me that would be greeeaat" he saud before speeding behind the other.

_"Like... twin... BROTHER!?" _and with that, Lucas passed out, leaving Ness confused and worried.

Pit finally caught up to the now red faced Kuro and slapped his back "hey, at least you know he likes you back!"

Kuro slapped his hand away "please just... shut up forever"


	5. Speaking Your Mind

**_Another very short one based off of a manga called "Feelings of a girl with Sanpaku eyes" trynna make this cute or whatever._**

**_In which Lucas attempts to befriend the schools resident goth loner and Dark Pit is confused._**

I didn't understand why he like me so much.

Everyday he would say hello to me and I just... couldn't bring myself to respond. He wasn't angry though, he would talk and I would listen, which I guess wasn't so bad. His voice was really nice to listen to, I wanted to hear it more, and everytime he spoke to me I felt really fuzzy but in a good way. Maybe he knew this, that I wasn't too fond of speaking myself but had no problems with listening, maybe that's why he persisted with this potential friendship. Still, I wanted to show him that I did appreciate his company and wanted to become closer.

What better way to do that than saying hello back?

I had arrived at school earlier than most, as usual, and sat at my desk, waiting for the day to start. a few minutes went by and Lucas came walking through the door, smiling, he set his stuff down and sat at his desk (which was luckily beside mine) and hummed gently as he prepared for class. When he was done, be looked over at me and grinned "good morning Kuro" he said to me in that usual calm voice that I had grown so needlessly attached to.

I looked back at him to respond, only to pause, he had really, _really _pretty eyes, and it was hard to talk with them looking dead at me.

No, nope, I can't do this, not today, nah.

I quickly looked away again.

Wait, this isn't right! My goal was to say hello back, not to be a coward! So I looked back.

Lucas blinked patiently.

I looked away again.

I looked at my desk, attempting to regain my composure before looking back at Lucas "g-goo-..."

"Hm?" He hummed with a head tilt.

Stop being so cute dammit! You're making this hard for me!

"I... um... g..."

GOOD MORNING! I WANT TO SAY GOOD MORNING BUT THE WORDS WON'T COME OUT! **_WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT SAYING GOOD MORNING!?_**I slapped my cheeks before exhaling "g... um, g-good morning..."

Yes, oh my God, I actually did it!

Lucas beamed when he heard my response, giggling when he opened his text book "you know, I know you're not a great talker, but hearing a hello back this time made me really happy, ya know? I know it sounds weird, but it made me feel all warm and stuff"

I feel that exact same way, now all I need is to say it and we'd be on the same page.

I never managed to say it, I ended up looking away, flustered. I saw my brother, Pit, holding a sign to his side that read:

**_Rooting for you bro! Do your best! Get some ass!_**

I groaned, at least he was _trying _to be supportive.


	6. Art

**_In which Dark Pit is unsure of his artistic abilities and Lucas supports him._**

A sketchpad, a pencil, and eraser was all Dark Pit needed to get through the day. Smash was a very challenging tournament, so many smashers had to rely on something to keep them going, Peach relied on her tea, Snake relied on is cigarrettes and Dark Pit relied on his drawings.

Although, nobody else (save for the obvious Pit and Palutena) actually knew that he liked drawing, for he kept that to himself. His sketchoad was filled with many a still-art piece, a lot of objects and even the occasional smasher or two, he had gotten a lot of practice and just needed time to really hone his craft in.

Is what he would say if he believed in his art skills.

In reality, he didn't. He thought his art was mediocre at best and bland at worst, each drawing felt stiff to him and the only reason he hadn't thrown the whole sketchpad out was because of the memories attached to it.

There was one drawing he was proud of though.

It was a picture of a boy, no older than he was, staring off into the distance. The boy had a swirled cowlick that was drawn to look oh so soft, his face was dotted with tiny little freckles all over, his features were very soft and small, from his button nose to his plump and round lips. His expression however is what really sold the image, he had a dreamy look on his face, as if looking towards the love of his life, his wide smile only being highlighted by the small dimples drawn and his thin eyes having small lines drawn under for good measure.

It was a drawing of his best friend Lucas, who had coincidently just walked in.

"Kuroooo, whatcha doin' here alone?" He asked, slumping down beside the pale angel and tilting his head. Dark Pit couldn't get over just how gorgeous Lucas was, inside and out. he had a soft glowy tan that only brought out his adorable chocolate freckles even more, he had these thin and slitted blue eyes that made him constantly look either lovestruck or calm, and his smile could brighten up even the most dreary of days. Appearance aside though, Lucas was most likely the only person in Smash that Dark Pit could trust, they were connected in ways no one else understood, and he was the only one to call him by his real name.

Kuro.

Not Dark Pit.

Not Pittoo.

Kuro.

As Dark Pit continued to slightly gawk at his friend, Lucas had looked over and ran a hand through his soft golden locks "woah... did you draw this? No way... I had no idea you were this talented!" Lucas chuckled "looks... just like me"

When Dark Pit realized that Lucas was talking about the portrait of him, he slammed his sketchpad shut "I'm sorry" he quickly uttered "I'm sorry, you must think I'm some kinda creep or pervert or-"

Lucas shushed him gently before smiling "now why would I think that Kuro?"

Dark Pit frowned "because I drew an ugly picture of you without telling you or asking you..."

Lucas shook his head "first of all, your artwork is fantastic, number two as far as I'm concerned you drew me up to my shoulders, you're in no way a perv" he chuckled before leaning his head om his shoulder "don't let anyone ever make you feel like your art is bad, you're so talented it's unreal, and I can't wait till the rest of these idiots realize that" when he recieved a chuckle from Dark Pit, Lucas continued "so, may I see the rest?"

Dark Put paused, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Of course"

**_Sorry for kinda dying, I got really busy cuz of exams and stuff lol_**


End file.
